goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GodzillaFan1/Hunting for Goosebumps: Part 3
Wow, it's been nearly 2 years since the last one. Goosebumps books are just very hard to come by in the wild here. Stop 1: Yard Sale (8/11/18) Last week, I was out yard-sailing (is that what you call it??) with my dad. We saw a sign that said there was a sale in the local park. We go there, and I see some boxes on a bench. I noticed there were books in one of them. I got a closer look, and saw a Goosebumps book! ...But it was one I already had. The 2006 reprint of Beware, the Snowman. Ugh, what is up with this version of the book being everywhere? The last time I went hunting for Goosebumps, I found it in the book section of a (now closed) store. I also got it apart of Goosebumps books lot on eBay. I hope I never see this version of the book again. I was pretty upset when I found it, because at first I thought it was the only Goosebumps book they had. I'm glad that wasn't the case. I rummaged trough the box, and found an original print of The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight A print of the book I luckily didn't have. Sadly, those were the only books in the box. But I'm happy. This is the first time since I was a kid where I brought home a Goosebumps book I found out in the wild. Pretty sweet! Finds: 2 Stop 2: Goodwill (8/11/18) After that, we decided to go to the local Goodwill to see if they had any Goosebumps books. It's been a while since I've last been here, so I was a little hopeful they would have something. The layout of the store also changed, with the books section being towards the front. I searched the books for a while and didn't find anything Goosebumps... just like all the other times I've looked here. At this point, I'm convinced this Goodwill will never get any Goosebumps books. Bummer, because it's the closest one to my house. Finds: 0 Stop 3: Flea Market (8/19/18) This is Flea Market #2 from part one. Like with Goodwill, it's been a while since I've been here. Luckily, the place was still flooding with books. So even though I came out empty handed the last time, I was more hopeful they would have something this time around. And guess what? They did! In the mini-book store, I found the Goosebumps Movie Novel. Eh, don't really care for it, so I didn't buy it. I was pretty disappointed that's all they had in the mini-book store. But I didn't lose hope yet. I walked around some more and came across a bookshelf filled with books. I carefully scanned my eyes across the spines and saw Goosebumps! The first book I laid eyes on was The Streets of Panic Park. I was pretty miffed for a few seconds, because I already have that book. But I quickly discovered there was another Goosebumps book right next to it -- the original print of Let's Get Invisible!. I was a little bummed again, because I already have this version of the book. But I didn't want to leave empty handed yet again, so I bought it anyway, because it's one of the original prints, and it was in better condition than the one I already have. Finds: 3 I found five Goosebumps books out in the wild in the span of a week. Not bad! Overall finds: 5 Category:Blog posts